


A Love Like War

by spookyookykitty



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Everyone lives except yancy, Happy Ending, M/M, Pacific Rim Kink Meme, Um my first time writing smut for pacific rim and chaleigh, chuck is adorbz, lives saved through bad sex, raleigh is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyookykitty/pseuds/spookyookykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt on the kink meme:<br/>Sometime after their fight, Raleigh and Chuck run into each other and have some really rough hate sex. The problem? Chuck was a both a virgin and too stubborn to admit that it hurt and he wasn't enjoying it. (No dubcon though, Raleigh honestly doesn't realize anything is amiss. Maybe Chuck pretends to be really into it? He probably has a pretty high pain tolerance and figures he can take it.)</p><p>On the night of the double Kaiju attack, Herc sees what happened in the drift. He goes on a pissed off rampage and ends up taking down the first Kaiju and saving the Russians/Wei triplets before the power is knocked out. Gipsy Danger then defeats the other one. Everyone is happy. Except for Herc.</p><p>Fortunately for Raleigh, the next attack happens before Herc can get him alone. With all the Jaegers still around they are able to end it all with no casualties. The world is saved.</p><p>Now, Raleigh has to answer to Herc who, for reasons he's not quite sure of, appears to hate him.</p><p>Happy ending (Chuck/Raleigh endgame; Chuck & Herc reconciliation) preferred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Like War

**Author's Note:**

> (So this is just a teeny tiny bit different from your prompt – like in that Chuck isn’t not enjoying it he just wishes it was softer and more loving but um yeah it will all be explained! Hope you like it! Also had to fudge the timeline a wee bit, as well as some of the facts regarding the two cat 4 kaiju attack so just go with it. Oh and like because of said fudging the whole second kaiju drift couldn’t have happened and thus I’m just going to say that the bomb could be dropped right into the drift.)
> 
> I totally couldn't think of a title so I just used the new song by ATL and Vic Fuentes, so they own all that stuff.

“Fuck!” Chuck gasped as his back was pressed against the wall of his room. He couldn’t think straight with the hard press of Raleigh’s muscular body against his own and the sloppy kisses pressed down his neck. He let out a pained moan as the American bit down on his jugular and focused on the harsh rutting of their crotches to distract himself from the pain. Raleigh pulled himself off Chuck to rip off their shirts and quickly remove their pants before manhandling the younger man so his back faced Raleigh’s front, chest pressed against the cool concrete of the bedroom. 

Chuck gasped as he felt nips and licks run down his spine and allowed his legs to be pushed apart. His mind was spinning; he’d wanted this so bad for so long. He lost all semblance of thought as Raleigh gripped his cock nice and tight, slowly and firmly jacking him. He whimpered and bit his already swollen lips. 

“You like that?” Raleigh growled in his ear.

“Just hurry up old man.” Chuck spit out and pushed his ass flush against the other man’s crotch. 

He felt his briefs being pushed down his legs and then warm calloused fingers gripped his ass firmly. He pushed back into the hold but felt the hands leave him; he was about to look over his shoulder to see what was happening but heard the sound of a packet ripping and then felt a wet finger at his entrance. It pushed in, quickly being followed by a second, which started sloppily scissoring him open, a third entered after a while and then just as he was starting to enjoy it they were pulled out. He heard another packet open and then Raleigh’s sharp inhale as he rolled the condom on himself. The feeling of the blunt head of a cock slowly entering him was nothing Chuck could have imagined before; he didn’t expect it to hurt so much. Once Raleigh was fully seated he pulled out and then pushed roughly back in, every time faster than before, until he was slamming into Chuck, each time pushing him harder against the concrete wall. 

All Chuck could do was grasp at the wall as little “uh uhs” left his lips with each thrust, it hurt so badly but he was so desperate for an orgasm that he was going to suck it up. He could handle the pain. 

Raleigh had one hand on Chuck’s hip and the other pressed into the wall in front of them as an anchor, his face pressed against the back of Chuck’s neck. He switched the angle of his thrusts and Chuck felt white-hot pleasure form in his gut. 

“Yeah right there.” He said breathlessly. 

Raleigh sped up his thrusts, hitting his prostate relentlessly and Chuck could tell he was going to come soon. Then the American took his hand off the wall and brought it down to wrap around Chuck again jerking him just as hard as he was being fucked into. The grip on his cock verged on painful but he was close that he couldn’t find it in himself to care. A few thrusts later the Australian saw stars as he came, his release painting the wall in front of them. As he slowly regained thought he felt Raleigh go rigid and his come fill the condom with a long groan. 

After the two men had regained use of their bodies Raleigh slowly slipped out of Chuck and threw away the condom before sitting on the bed to put on his clothing. 

Chuck stumbled his way to the bed and flopped onto it. The American chuckled slightly, “That good huh?” 

All Chuck could do was grunt into the pillow, he felt a hand run down his back, then the extra weight on the bed left and he heard his door open and close again. 

He fought back the tears in his eyes with all his strength. This is what he deserved he told himself. _Who’s going to actually love you and **make love** to you? No one. This is the best you’re gonna get. Like **Raleigh Beckett** would love and fuck you nice and sweet. He doesn’t want someone as damaged as you._

He pulled the covers around himself and drifted off into a restless sleep. 

\------------

A few days later, when he was finally able to walk correctly, the alarm went off: two category 4 kaiju spotted off the coast of Hong Kong. 

All Chuck could think about was the fact that it would be the first time he and his dad drifted since the night with Raleigh. _Shit._

Flashes of pain, self-loathing, and the desperate longing for Raleigh to love him flooded the handshake. When the connection stabilized Chuck couldn't make his eyes meet his dad’s, he was too ashamed. 

“That fucking cunt!” Herc shouted and Chuck recoiled when he felt the anger but grew confused when he realizes the anger wasn't directed at him, his dad wasn't disgusted by him. Instead he was furious with Raleigh and the pain, both emotional and physical, he had caused him. 

“How could I hate you for the person you love?” Herc asked brokenly, “Did I really do that shit of a job raising you that you thought you couldn’t tell me who you love?” 

Chuck’s head snapped up, “No you… we… just never talked about that kind of stuff. You don’t think I’m any less of a man?” He asked quietly. 

He could feel his father’s shock and sadness clear through the drift, “You are not any less of a man for that. Especially considering the pain you endured. I’m not sure how much of a part I had in raising you to be the person you are today, but I never doubted how strong you are.”

They met each other’s eyes. For the first time Chuck felt a connection with his father that extended past the drift. They'd never had as strained a relation as most people assumed, it was just difficult to communicate when you were so used to being in each other's heads. Herc nodded at him before switching their microphones back on that Chuck hadn’t even noticed were muted. 

His mind couldn’t help but wander and question if Raleigh was in the LOCCENT with Tendo and Stacker. As soon as the thought passed through his head he saw his dad stiffen and felt the anger return. 

When Otachi came out of the water to attack Cherno, Striker ran towards the kaiju, a blatant and direct disorder, but neither Hansen were even thinking about the possible ramifications. 

Chuck knew Herc was imagining each punch and cut being directed at Raleigh Becket, but he couldn’t bring himself to really care when he saw how easily they were defeating the category four kaiju.

Leatherback surfaced and attacked Crimson and Cherno halfway through Striker’s fight. Right as Otachi was killed Leatherback let out a roar and suddenly a blue wave of light was coming towards them. Next thing they knew Striker’s power was off and they couldn’t find a way to turn it on again. 

After hoping with baited breath that the power would suddenly return, Chuck realized the kaiju was going to head towards the city if they didn’t do something.

"Now we can either sit here and do nothing or grab those flare guns and do something really stupid."

Chuck had never been known to pass down an offer like that.

They grabbed flare guns and climbed out of the con pod. 

Chuck had never been so close to a kaiju before. The pure size of the monster and it's power was terrifying the without several tons of metal separating him and he started to re-think their plan. But he knew that it was his duty to help save the world, even if it ment giving up his life. 

The flares hit the kaiju right in the eye and it roared in anger. 

“I think we just pissed it off!” He yelled. 

But then there was a flash of bright light and Gipsy Danger was there to save them. 

Chuck couldn’t help but yell his support when the jaeger from his teen years kicked kaiju ass right in front of him. 

It was an intense fight, but he trusted the pilots, Raleigh and Mako were a good team, even if he had reservations previously.

A helicopter took them back to the Shatterdome, where Stacker immediately wanted a meeting with the two Australian pilots to discuss their insubordination. After a fair bit of harsh reprimanding he also commended them on their especially fast take down. Which caused Herc to grumble about ‘stupid American pilots not being able to respect the people they sleep with’ before stomping out of the room, leaving Stacker confused. 

Chuck forced his dad to go to the mess hall first, instead of taking down Raleigh. "We need a good meal after that fight." Chuck argued.

Herc grudgingly agreed with a sharp nod before heading towards the food line.

“So…” Herc started, once the two had sat down at a table with their food.

Chuck looked up from his food. 

“Do you identify as gay then?”

“Oh my god we’re not having this conversation.” Chuck responded putting his flushed face in his hands.

“I just want to know who my son is.”

Chuck grumbled before lifting his head and looking at his dad, “Yes. I identify as gay. I like men and only men as far as I know.”

Herc nodded, “And you’re in love with Raleigh Becket.”

He flushed hotly, “Yes. But that doesn’t matter because he doesn’t love me." He paused sighing. "He can’t love me.”

“Not that I’m fighting for that cunt, but why do you say that?” Herc questioned as he brought a piece of broccoli to his mouth. 

“He’s Raleigh Beckett. He’s not about to fall in love with someone like me.” Chuck responded softly, pushing the peas around his plate. “I’m an egotistical jerk with daddy issues just like everyone says.” 

“Hey now. The daddy issues may be a bit true but I’d like to think we’re workin’ on them right now. As for the egotistical jerk, you know you’re good, best pilot I’ve ever seen. You've taken down 11 kaiju. And you’re not doing it for the fame, you’re doing it cause you want to help people. That’s admirable. You’re a good guy Chuck, you just don’t always know how to communicate or when to shut your mouth.” 

“Yeah?” Chuck kind of felt like a little kid again. 

Herc grabbed his hand and nodded, “Yeah.” He said gruffly getting choked up. 

"Thanks dad. It means a lot. More than I care to admit." 

The two smiled at each other. "So why Becket?" Herc asked smirking. "Is blond American your type?"

Chuck groaned and rolled his eyes, "Christ I have no idea. Bloody seppo is like a puppy, but he's just.... fit as hell." 

"Well you've always liked dogs." Herc said trying to holding back his laughter. 

Chuck scowled and handed Max a piece of chicken. Max woofed happily and snuggled into Chuck's side before getting startled by the kaiju alarm.

A triple event, including the first ever recorded category 5 kaiju. 

\------------

All the jaegers were going to be used, their orders were to go to the breach, where the kaiju seemed to be waiting. Cherno, Crimson, and Gispy were in charge of clearing the way for Striker to drop the bomb into the breach. 

It was a rough battle, Gipsy lost an arm when fighting one of the category 4s, but quickly recovered and killed Raiju in one blow before turning back to fight Scunner. Cherno and Crimson fought off Slattern as Striker attempted to pass through unnoticed. 

“On your left Striker!” Tendo called out through the comm.

The Hansens turned just in time to see Scunner headed for them. Striker unsheathed its blades and readied for an attack. It was a powerful kaiju to fight off but with the anger still coursing through Herc, as well as the new stronger father-son bond, they managed to cut off its head before quickly heading for the breach to finish their mission. 

“Chuck look out!” Raleigh yelled. “Slattern at 2 o’clock!” 

Striker was nocked off balance when the kaiju crashed into them. 

“Fuck!” Chuck shouted. 

“We’ve got you любимый, don’t worry.” Yelled Sasha. 

Cherno and Crimson rushed over and re-focused Slattern’s attention on them. They succeeded in cutting off two arms and two of the tails from the kaiju severely weakening it. 

Stiker righted itself and made it the last few hundred meters to the breach. 

“Alright let’s do this.” Herc nodded. 

Chuck nodded back and started flipping switches to detach the bomb. 

“All set old-man. Ready to be detonated once detached.” Chuck reported. 

“Don’t call me that you little shit. Let’s do this.” Herc said as he pressed the button to disengage the bomb. 

Striker moved away from the breach and waited with baited breath to see if the mission would succeed. 

“Ha you безобразный монстр! You will be hurting no one else now!” Alexis shouted in triumph as Slattern was killed. 

“Get ready jaegers! The bomb will detonate in 45 seconds.” Herc warned. 

A bright flash of light and then a powerful blast pushed the jaegers back.  


Only seconds later Tendo's voice came in over the comm, “It’s closed! You did it! The breach is closed!” he yelled. 

“Congratulations rangers. Now lets get you all back here safely.” Stacker instructed. 

\------------

When arrived back at the Shatterdome the rangers triumphantly joined the rest of the HK crew in the bay to celebrate. 

“You did it you little Australian shit!” Tendo shouted, clapping Chuck forcefully on the back. The younger man smiled in return and pulled the LOCCENT tech into a tight hug. 

“Thanks for all the help Tendo. I know I've been a bit of a tosser.”

“Not a problem my man. Looks like Becket boy wants to talk to you.” He said gesturing to the blonde man quickly walking over to them. 

“What do you want?” Chuck sighed out but was immediately pulled into a deep kiss that he couldn’t help but relax into. Tendo awkwardly walked away. 

Raleigh pulled away to rest his forehead on the shorter man’s, “You’re alive. You’re okay.” He whispered out. 

“Yeah. You? I saw Gipsy’s arm get torn off.”

“I’m fine. I’m completely fine. Listen we need to talk-” He started to say before he got pulled away from Chuck and thrown across the floor. 

Herc stood over him menacingly. “You get the fuck away from my boy.” He growled out. “He doesn’t need any more pain or any more of your shit.”

Raleigh looked up at him, eyes narrowed in confusion. 

Herc kneeled down and hissed out his next words for only Raleigh to hear, “That was a really shitty thing to do Becket. Take my son’s virginity like that and then leave him. You do that to everyone? He loves you. I’m still not fully sure why, but he does, so if you wanted nothing more than a good fuck, you better get out of my sight before I show you how mad I can get.” He stood up and looked down at the man. “I mean it.”

The America’s mouth had dropped open in surprise and he had a pained look in his eyes. “V-Virgin?” He whispered. “He loves me?” 

“You must be even dumber than I thought. What do you think he’s been doing all these years? He never allowed himself anything other than work and training. He used to have posters of Gipsy and the Beckett Boys on his walls. He was head over heels for you and I guess he still is, even after what you did to him. Fix this or get out of my sight.” Herc spit out.

Raleigh scrambled to his feet, “Fix it! I’ll fix it. I promise I- fuck- I had no idea I thought he- thought it was just a fuck- I’m so sorry I didn’t know. I – listen sir, I love your son. I’ll make this right. May I talk to him please?” He rushed out. 

Herc looked at him for a minute, searching his face for any sign of deceit. 

“Fine. But if you hurt him in any way I will cut off your balls.”

Raleigh nodded hurriedly before walking over to where Chuck was still standing. 

Herc saw him say something to his son before Chuck nodded and pulled the older man to his room. 

\-----

“What’s up?” Chuck asked as he shut his door. 

“I didn't know!” Raleigh shouted before looking stricken and covering his mouth with a hand.

“Didn’t know what?” The Australian asked eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“That you were a virgin. Or that you loved me.”

Chuck’s face shut down, “Dad.” He hissed. 

“No wait before you get mad at him you should be mad at me. I didn’t know it was your first time or I would have been so much gentler god I’m so sorry Chuck I just thought you wanted to fuck once and then that would be it. I didn’t think you loved me like I love you. I had no idea I’m so sorry.” He stepped closer to Chuck and placed a hand on his cheek, “I’m so sorry.” He said, voice cracking slightly from the emotion. “I never meant to hurt you. I love you Chuck I do and I thought that a quick fuck was the only way I’d ever get to have you. But if you really do love me then we can make this work, we can make this a forever kind of thing.” 

“You love me?” Chuck breathed out. 

“So much. I love you so much and I want to make it up to you. I want to make you happy. I never want to hurt you again.” Raleigh said before pressing a tentative kiss to the younger man’s lips.

Chuck kissed back fiercely, before quickly pulling back. “Wait so you love me and I love you, and we just saved the world. Why are we still dressed?” He asked out of breath.

“That is a wonderful question.” Raleigh said as he guided Chuck over to the bed and slowly stripped him of his clothing before doing the same to himself. 

He dipped his head to capture Chuck’s lips in another heated kiss. He’d never been kissed like this, so much emotion was being poured into the kiss and the way Raleigh was softly stroking his cheek and intertwined their fingers with his other hand made him feel like he was floating. 

Raleigh slowly broke off the kiss, “This is about you. I want to make you feel so good.” He spoke as he started licking and kissing his way down Chuck’s neck. The Australian moaned in response and clutched at the man above him when Raleigh lovingly sucked a hickey into the same spot he had harshly bitten just a few days ago. 

Chuck was so turned on he thought he might go crazy. The way Raleigh worshiped his body made him dizzy, not only with pleasure but also with the pure emotion being pressed against his skin with each kiss and caress. 

Now that Raleigh knew his feelings were returned he was trying to make up for their first time. I love you’s and compliments were whispered against every inch of Chuck’s skin and he continuously checked in with the younger man to see if he was enjoying each touch. When Raleigh’s trail of kisses had made its way down Chuck’s torso he stopped and brought his face up to be level with his partner. He slowly, softly, tenderly, kissed the man lying under him. One hand cupped the Australian’s cheek as his tongue licked into his mouth. 

The soft breathy moans coming out of Chuck’s mouth encouraged Raleigh to explore the vast array of sounds that could be made by the younger man. 

“What do you want?” He asked the man under him as he at nipped at an earlobe. 

Chuck looked up at him dazed with confusion clear in his eyes. 

“This is all about you. What do you want me to do to you?” Raleigh explained.

A cute flush appeared on Chuck’s cheeks and he tried to avoid eye contact. 

Raleigh smiled softly, “I won’t judge you, I just want to make you feel good. Tell me.” He said stroking a side of the Australian’s face. 

“Will you eat me out before you fuck me?” Chuck said quickly before blushing even redder. 

Raleigh felt his cock twitch and couldn’t help the moan that escaped his mouth. He closed his eyes for a minute as he attempted to control his body and let a smile stretch his lips. When he looked back down at Chuck the man looked surprised at his response, “I would love to.” He answered.

“I just heard about it once and I knew I wanted to try it at some point and I trust you to make me feel good and do that to me and-” Raleigh cut off Chuck’s rambling with a searing kiss. He ran his hands down the Australian’s trim sides before slipping them under his body and softly grabbing his pert ass. He massaged the soft flesh and relished in the hitches of breath coming from his partner. 

He slid further down Chuck’s body before encouraging him to bend his legs, his feet flat on the bed, heels as close to his ass as possible.

“Tell me if you want me to stop at any time ok?” 

“Yeah yeah I promise now get on with it.” Was the breathy reply. 

Raleigh bent his head and pressed the first lick against Chuck’s hole. 

“Fuck!” The Australian cried. 

As he continued, first licking around the entrance and then slowly flattening out his tongue and pressing into Chuck, the noises made in response increased in pitch and frequency. The American eagerly licked into the man, encouraged by the response. He felt a hand grab his hair and Chuck’s hips tilted upwards slightly, rising to meet his tongue. When he thought the younger man was ready he slipped a finger in along with his tongue and searched for his sweet spot. Raleigh knew he had found it when the Australian’s hips snapped up and a loud, long moan sounded out.

“Yes, yes, yes.” Chuck chanted when a second finger entered him. And then a few minutes later a third joined. 

By this point Chuck was a mess, his thighs were trembling and he was sure he would go insane if he didn’t come soon. He had never thought he could feel this much pleasure, never thought he’d be worshiped like this. Least of all that Raleigh Beckett, man of his dreams, would be the one doing this to him. The eagerness with which the older pilot was going down on him surprised him but it turned him on even more to know that the man wanted to be doing this to him. Wanted to put him first, make him fall apart, make him feel good. It simultaneously warmed his heart and his cock. 

Then the licking and fingering stopped. He whined and tried to push Raleigh’s head back down. Chuck opened his eyes and looked down between his thighs, he older man was smiling as he wiped his face with his hand. Chuck moaned. That image was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. 

Raleigh pressed kisses up the younger man’s torso before reaching his face. “Gonna fuck you now.” He said softly.

Chuck surprised himself when he decided he didn’t care where Raleigh’s mouth had just been; he just needed to kiss him. He surged up and pressed his lips against the older man’s. As they kissed the blonde fumbled for a condom and packet of lube. The condom was plucked from his hands and tossed onto the ground, Raleigh pulled out of the kiss, confused.

“I don't want it. I want to feel you.” Chuck said against his lips.

“I’m clean I swear. I always used them, I promise.” Raleigh pressed.

“I know. I trust you.”

Raleigh lubed up his hand and spread it over his cock, making sure it was covered before guiding the head to Chuck’s wet, open hole. 

This time when he felt the blunt head of a cock enter him it was slowly and carefully. He exhaled loudly as his partner’s cock became fully seated inside him. It felt amazing. 

Raleigh stilled and placed a hand on his side, slowly rubbing his fingers over Chuck’s ribs in comfort, “You alright? Do you want me to stop?”

Chuck huffed out a laugh, “Fuck no. Don’t you dare stop. I just, I kind of can’t believe this.”

The American stared at him confused. 

“I mean that you are, fuck I’m gonna sound so fucking stupid, but it feels like you’re, goddammit, that you’re making love to me not fucking me.” 

A sweet smile spread over Raleigh’s face and he leaned down to pepper Chuck’s face in kisses. “Of course I’m making love to you, I love you.” He whispered against the Australian’s lips. 

Chuck inhaled sharply and closed his eyes for a moment; scared it would all disappear like a dream. 

He felt warm calloused fingers intertwine with the fingers on his left hand, “Hey. Open your eyes please.” Raleigh requested quietly. 

The Australian shook his head petulantly, “No. I don't want to open my eyes and realize this is a hallucination.” 

“I guess I’m just going to have to make you open your eyes then.” Raleigh responded as he placed both of Chuck’s legs around his waist, causing his cock to slip further in and the Australian’s breath to hitch.

He started a slow but constant rhythm of fucking into Chuck, each thrust causing the younger man to mewl. 

After a while Raleigh increased his thrust’s power and frequency, and then heard the long, low moan that meant he’d found Chuck’s prostate.

“Oh my god your cock. Fuck you feel so good.” The Australian gasped out, his nails scraping down the older man’s back.

Raleigh dipped his head and caught Chuck’s lips in a heated kiss as he continually hit his prostate dead on. 

“Hey.” He whispered, “I wanna see those pretty eyes.”

Chuck’s eyes fluttered open, glazed over with lust. Slowly they focused on the triumphant smirk on Raleigh’s face. 

“Got you.” He gloated.

It took Chuck a moment to connect what Raleigh meant through his pleasure-hazed brain, “You fucker! That was playing dirt-OH ah yes oh fuck just like that!” Chuck cut himself off when the older man thrust in particularly hard, causing him to see stars for a moment. 

“I’m close, so close ah.” He spoke breathlessly before catching Raleigh’s lips in another kiss. He felt Raleigh’s rough hand wrap around his cock, jerking him in time with his thrusts. 

“I love you so much. Now let me see your pretty face when you come.” The American whispered out of breath in his ear. 

With those words Chuck came. Hard. Harder than he’d ever come before and much more satisfyingly than their previous encounter. With his walls clenching on Raleigh’s cock the older man followed quickly.

Raleigh eased out of him before collapsing onto the bed, trying to catch his breath. 

Chuck turned onto his side, pulling the American closer and pressed soft kisses down his neck in a silent thanks. 

”I love you.” He whispered into Raleigh’s ear. 

Raleigh propped himself up on an elbow and smiled down at Chuck. He softly brushed the ginger hair off his forehead and placed a kiss on the skin now visible. “I know.”

The two kissed languidly until fatigue became too much and they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

\-----

The next morning when they walked into the mess hall, hand-in-hand, Tendo whistled at the prominent hickey marking Chuck’s neck and slapped both of them on the back in congratulations. 

Herc sat down with the two to check in that Chuck was happy and that Raleigh had sufficiently apologized. His son flushed darkly and mumbled out that he had fully forgiven the American and they were now dating. Herc smiled at the couple before sending Raleigh a pointed look and leaving the two to get food with Max. 

When Stacker passed by a few minutes later he offered his own form of congratulations, “Don’t fuck this up rangers.” before continuing on his way to his office. 

Make joined them after making sure it was okay with the two men and smiled happily at the way the two were snuggled against each other. 

“So what are we supposed to do now that the breach is closed?” Chuck wondered out loud. 

“Um…. We could go traveling?” Raleigh offered scratching his head. 

“I’ve always wanted to see more of Australia.” Mako said softly.

Chuck perked up, “I could show you guys around if you wanted. Teach you foreigners how to surf. If you’re up for it that is.” He added quickly.

“I’d love to.” Raleigh said softly before pressing a sweet kiss to Chuck’s lips. 

“Aren’t there a lot of dangerous creatures there? Herc wouldn’t be coming too would he?” Mako asked as she nibbled on a piece of bacon.

Raleigh froze. Mako and Chuck laughed, “Don’t worry ya yank, I’ll protect you.” He said laying his head on the American’s shoulder. “Besides you fought kaiju, how hard could a few snakes, spiders, crocodiles, jellyfish, octopus, birds-” He said counting on his fingers.

“-Ok no there is no way there’s that many poisonous things in Australia.” Raleigh interrupted. 

“You’d be surprised mate.” Herc said walking by with his own tray of food. 

Raleigh’s eyes widened. “There’s always Alaska. Too cold for anything poisonous to be alive up there.” He supplied helpfully.

“Nah I hate the cold.” Chuck said shaking his head, “Besides I wanna see you in a bathers. Bet you’ll look hot.” 

“Fine but only for you.” Raleigh sighed, laying his head on Chuck’s. 

“Mmmh I love you.” Chuck mumbled against his neck.

“Yeah yeah I love you too you crazy Australian.”

**Author's Note:**

> (любимый- vozlyublennyy - beloved/darling - don't you dare tell me Sasha doesn't adore Chuck)
> 
> (безобразный монстр - ugly monster)
> 
> Please let me know what you think cause I'd love to know if you folks like it :)


End file.
